She and Him
by Kaoru Hiyama
Summary: Ini salahmu! Kembalikan kehidupan siswaku yang damai seperti sebelum kau merusaknya! Sambil mengulang-ngulang hal itu di kepalaku, aku membalas tatapan matanya. Tapi... kenapa dia malah membuat wajah absurd itu? Kenapa dia membuatku tertawa? AU/Oneshot/Made for #TemanTanpaKata Challenge


_When I first found this challenge, my sister was here and we talked a lot about everything... or just play so it's kind of hard to make times to sit and type._

_Then she goes back to her college-couple days ago-but I'm in the middle of exams preparation so, again, hard to make time to write. _

_And currently, ironically in-between the exams, I made this story._

_It's just a simple story, about some people meet at some time and become something. _

_Even I had to apologize to **Ritsu-ken**, if this is not meet the qualification for her **TemanTanpaKata** challenge. _

_But anyways, I had such a great time writing this-as my comeback story and kind of celebration of me found back my thought-I-lost-it Flashdisk._

_Okay, quit the babbling and I'll say..._

_Happy reading~_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and all of its characters belongs to Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, and Bandai respectively  
_

_**Rate:** T, for safety_

_**Genre(s):** Friendship, Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, etc._

_**Warnings:** Derivative Fiction, OOC-ness, ER, Typo(s), etc_

_**Pairing(s): **Auel Neider/Meyrin Hawke_

* * *

**She and Him**

_Snowdrop Lynx_

_2015_

* * *

Aku tiba di stasiun pukul 6 lewat 5 pagi.

Hari masih sepi, begitu sepi sampai sang matahari pun sepertinya masih berselimut dalam keheningan awan-awan yang masih gelap. Dan seperti halnya pagi sepi yang masih gelap, udara disini masih dingin. Sekalipun bulan ini sudah memasuki musim semi.

Ini hari pertamaku di sekolah yang cukup—ralat, SANGAT—jauh dari rumah sehingga aku harus menaiki kereta paling pagi jika ingin tiba tepat waktu di sana. Dan percayalah bahwa aku tidak pernah sekalipun bermimpi melihat namaku terdaftar di sekolah jauh itu.

Tapi tidak dengan kedua orangtuaku.

Ayahku adalah nahkoda sebuah tanker minyak besar yang selalu bepergian hampir sepanjang tahun. Meski demikian, dia selalu mengirimi kami uang yang cukup untuk hidup di sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di sebuah daerah sepi penduduk nun jauh di atas bukit selama satu bulan.

Sementara itu, ibuku adalah seorang wanita kesepian yang memiliki kendali penuh atas seluruh uang kiriman ayah. Sayangnya, dia bukan seorang wanita yang bijak dalam hal pengeluaran.

Pasalnya, karena alasan yang sudah kusebutkan di awal—kesepian—ibuku jadi suka sekali pergi arisan ke rumah saudaranya atau sekadar reuni dengan teman-teman sekolahnya yang tinggal di dekat sini. Dan jelas hal ini membuatnya menjadi ibu rumah tangga super boros yang haus akan popularitas dan menjunjung tinggi nama baik—atau nama besar.

Kakak perempuanku adalah korban pertamanya.

Seumur hidup, aku selalu mendengar cerita dari kakakku tentang bagaimana ibu menuntutnya untuk selalu berada di peringkat pertama dalam hal apapun dan dimanapun.

Lalu di tahun ketiganya di sekolah menengah, kakak menemukan solusi untuk dirinya sendiri: masuk akademi militer.

Dan… tepat ketika kami—aku dan ibu—menghadiri wisudanya, aku menyadari bahwa pergi ke sekolah militer adalah cara kakakku untuk kabur dari ibu. Karena setelah ini, perhatian ibu akan teralih padaku sepenuhnya selaku anak bungsu yang masih ada di rumah.

Mengenai hal itu, sedikitnya aku merasa beruntung telah mempersiapkan segala hal dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku selalu belajar dengan giat dan mengikuti sekolah tanpa pernah absen satu hari pun. Baiklah, itu berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, absensiku sempurna.

Namun tampaknya itu belum cukup.

Nyatanya ibu yang mengetahui bahwa aku selalu menyisihkan uang sakuku agar bisa membeli biola dan mengikuti kursus musik di dekat sekolah—yang ternyata gurunya adalah suami dari salah satu teman reuninya, dan kau tahu kenapa dia bisa tahu—akhirnya menyita biolaku dan melarangku meneruskan kursus agar aku bisa memfokuskan diri untuk belajar pelajaran umum.

Dan pada suatu hari, ia berubah pikiran dan memaksaku berlatih lebih giat—meski tanpa guru—agar aku bisa mengambil beasiswa di salah satu akademi musik terkenal yang lulusannya bisa langsung kuliah selayaknya lulusan SMA.

Ok, sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku bisa terdaftar di sekolah super jauh dan membuat orangtuaku bangga akan kedua putrinya.

Prajurit dan musisi berkelas. Oh, itu memang gelar yang menarik untuk dibicarakan di arisan dan reuninya tanpa membuat ayah mengetahui betapa borosnya ia.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara di kereta bahwa tinggal sisa satu dari 9 stasiun yang harus kutempuh setiap pagi, dan itu artinya aku akan tiba di akademi itu sebentar lagi.

Dan oh! Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 35 menit saat aku melihat arlojiku. Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat.

Mataku mengarah ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari anak-anak yang mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku dan hasilnya… cukup melegakan.

Beberapa anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan yang asyik bercanda—dan berteriak setiap salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin menurut mereka 'keren'—tampak berjalan bagai formasi perang di depanku. Dan di sekitar mereka juga terlihat siswa berseragam serupa yang berjalan berdua atau bertiga dan sesekali meliriki kelompok super ramai itu sebelum kemudian berbisik-bisik sendiri.

_Oh well_, sepertinya hanya aku yang anak asing sendiri di sekolah ini.

Kueratkan peganganku pada tas biola yang bertengger dipundakku ketika aku mempercepat langkah sambil menundukkan kepala. Kuingatkan diriku lagi sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh: bahwa aku kesini untuk sekolah, dan tujuanku adalah lulus secepatnya lalu bekerja agar aku tak perlu lagi bergantung pada keuangan keluarga… dan mungkin bahkan bisa membantu mengingat ayahku sudah semakin tua dan bukan tidak mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menurunkan layarnya, sementara ibuku tidak mungkin mengubah gaya hidupnya.

Tapi permasalahannya, aku tak pernah tahu bahwa sikapku di stasiun pada hari itu ditambah keseriusanku di kelas, telah membuatku mendapatkan satu hal lain yang tak pernah kuminta bahkan dalam doaku sebelum tidur, sesuatu… yang disebut masalah.

* * *

Terlahir sebagai anak jenius di keluarga yang hanya terdiri dari seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak laki-laki sudah memberiku berbagai masalah di keluarga besar yang minim anak laki-laki.

Pertama, nenek. Nenekku orang yang sangat suka mengatur—_bossy_ dan perfeksionis mungkin lebih tepatnya. Dan menurut kacamata beliau, sebagai satu-satunya cucu laki-laki seharusnya aku di persiapkan untuk mewarisi perusahaan keluarga yang sampai saat ini masih dipegang oleh ayahku selaku anak laki-laki pertama diangkatannya.

Jadi, beliau selalu menyarankan agar selepas SMP, aku masuk ke sekolah yang merupakan cabangan dari salah satu sekolah bisnis terkemuka. Tapi, untung saja aku punya ayah yang pandai berkelit dan selalu bisa mencarikan celah bagiku untuk bisa mengejar cita-citaku sendiri.

Yang sayangnya, belum kutemukan.

Masalah kedua adalah ibuku. Sebagai orang yang mendidikku sejak kecil sampai saat aku masuk TK, ibu adalah orang yang memiliki waktu untuk memberiku doktrin yang bisa membuatku merasa pendapatnyalah yang paling benar—bahkan ketika ia salah.

Menurut ibu, aku memiliki bakat untuk meneruskan namanya sebagai salah satu atlet internasional, meskipun berbeda dalam cabang olahraganya. Jika ibuku adalah atlet lari, maka menurutnya aku sangat berpotensi menjadi atlet basket.

Tapi, semakin aku mengikuti jalan yang ia tunjukkan, semakin aku merasa bosan dan jenuh dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Hingga suatu hari di masa SMP, aku mendapat pencerahan.

Di SMP-ku, terdapat sebuah acara yang disebut _Career Day_. Pada hari itu berbagai narasumber didatangkan dari mana saja untuk memberi kami—siswa kelas tiga—pengarahan mengenai berbagai macam pekerjaan yang bisa kami dapatkan di masa depan dan berbagai tips serta kisah suka-duka mereka dalam melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu.

Merasa bosan dengan pilihan atlet atau pebisnis, akhirnya aku mengikuti salah satu teman sekelasku yang memintaku menemaninya ke ruangan yang ia tuju. Yah, sekalian untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Narasumber yang dipilih oleh temanku bernama Lacus—dia seorang penyanyi opera. Kepada kami dia menceritakan nyaris segalanya; tentang masa mudanya yang dipenuhi kebingungan lantaran ia adalah putri tunggal seorang politisi, tentang sekolahnya yang berganti-ganti sesuai keinginannya, dan tentang bagaimana ia akhirnya jatuh hati pada dunia opera yang kemudian mempertemukannya dengan seorang konduktor muda yang kini berstatus suami dan ayah dari dua orang anaknya—Kira Hibiki.

Mendengar penuturan wanita itu membuatku berpikir tentang hidupku sendiri—yang kurang-lebih sama dengan hidupnya, dan akhirnya membuatku memikirkan untuk mencoba dunia yang tak pernah memiliki arti lebih dari sekadar pertunjukkan bagiku; dunia musik.

Lalu, aku memulainya.

Kepada temanku aku mengatakan bahwa acara _Career Day_ kemarin membuatku tertarik pada dunia musik. Dan setelah mengobrol cukup lama, ia setuju untuk membantuku, dan kami sepakat bahwa hal ini harus di rahasiakan dari orangtua—ralat, keluargaku.

Karena musik adalah bagian dari duniaku yang nyaris tak pernah kusentuh seumur hidup, maka memulainya menjadi tantangan tersendiri dalam hidupku yang selama ini selalu terasa hambar. Melalui musik, aku menemukan semangat yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, dan pemberontakan dari tradisi kuno yang mengekangku selama ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin kulakukan.

Jadi, ketika orangtuaku mendaftarkanku ke sekolah atlet sementara nenekku mendaftarkanku ke sekolah bisnis, aku mendaftarkan diriku sendiri ke sekolah musik dan mengikuti audisi bersama temanku di sebuah sekolah musik kenamaan.

Dan hasilnya, aku dan temanku diterima sebagai calon gitaris dan pianis.

Orangtuaku mendengar hal ini tak lama setelah aku menerima surat penerimaanku di sekolah itu. Dan tentu saja, mereka meminta penjelasan atas apa yang kulakukan.

Aku pun menjelaskannya. Kukatakan pada mereka bahwa inilah jalan hidup yang kuinginkan, inilah hidupku. Tapi… mereka marah mendengarnya.

Dan kemudian, bahkan ayahku yang kukira akan mendukungku, mengatakan bahwa aku sebaiknya melupakan mimpi tak jelas ini dan kembali ke dunia bisnis yang nyata.

_Heck_, sekarang malah aku yang marah mendengarnya. Marah dan kecewa.

Jadi kukatakan pada mereka bahwa jika mereka tidak bisa menerima keputusanku, maka aku akan meninggalkan rumah ini dan menunjukkan bahwa aku bisa sukses bahkan tanpa bantuan mereka—apalagi keluarga besar.

Dan orangtuaku—membiarkanku melakukan hal itu.

Maka aku pun memulai kehidupan SMA-ku dengan menumpang di rumah temanku yang bersimpati dan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa aku sebaiknya tinggal bersama ia dan keluarganya—setidaknya sampai aku bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal untuk diriku sendiri.

Sekolah tempat aku akan menimba ilmu tidak begitu jauh dari rumah temanku, tapi kami tetap menaiki kereta kesana karena itu adalah suatu keharusan.

Di perjalanan, aku dan temanku berbincang dan kami sepakat bahwa kami akan membentuk _band_ setelah lulus, dengan dia sebagai pianis dan aku gitarisnya—mungkin vokalis juga.

Tapi kemudian kami bertemu salah satu murid baru —yang juga berasal dari sekolahku—di kereta bernama Vino Dupree, dan selain mengatakan bahwa dia setuju untuk ikut membentuk _band_ sebagai _drummer_, ia juga membuatkan kami sebuah taruhan—dengan alasan supaya tahun-tahun di sekolah menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan kami punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan bahkan ketika tidak ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan mengenai pelajaran atau _band_; yakni siapapun dari kami yang bisa mengencani gadis yang mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi di audisi akan mendapatkan uang saku dari yang kalah.

_Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik.

Tapi begitu Vino menunjuk seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan wajah serius yang berjalan terburu-buru sambil membawa tas biola di punggungnya; aku merasa seperti sedang melihat diriku sendiri dalam wujud seorang gadis.

Dan ada sesuatu—semacam perasaan tak enak dan mengganggu, yang kemudian membuatku mengiyakan tawaran itu.

Meski seiring berjalannya waktu aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini semua hanya bentuk ego yang tidak mau merendah mengingat di SMP dulu, aku adalah target taruhan—atau pemenangnya.

* * *

Tahun pertamaku di sekolah ini berjalan dengan baik. Yah, sekalipun aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencari teman, tapi setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk membuat guru-guruku percaya bahwa aku mendapatkan peringkat pertama di audisi bukan sekadar karena keberuntungan, melainkan karena kerja keras dan kemampuanku sendiri.

Tapi di tahun kedua ini, aku tidak yakin bisa sebaik tahun pertama.

Seorang gadis menyapaku di gerbang, dia bertanya dimana rumahku dan apakah dia boleh main kesana. Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan dia membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

Rambutnya merah muda, matanya biru, dan ketika aku bertanya apa semua itu asli, dia mengubah ekspresi dan berkata "Tidak, ini di cat dan aku memakai lensa… supaya mirip idolaku" sambil memainkan segenggam rambutnya yang panjang.

Aku menghela napas. _Huft_, tampaknya gadis ini tak akan membiarkanku sendiri. Karena setelah menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah berbicara lebih jauh. Katanya dia kagum padaku, karena aku adalah _violinist_ terbaik diangkatanku, dan semua orang suka sekali membicarakanku dan kata mereka aku pendiam dan sulit diajak bicara padahal mereka ingin sekali merekrutku ke kelompok-kelompok mereka.

_Hei! Aku lelah karena perjalananku dari rumah sangat jauh! Dan aku kesini untuk lulus, bukan untuk mencari teman, pacar, apalagi berkelompok-kelompok dengan orang-orang konyol seperti kalian!_

Sungguh, aku ingin sekali mengatakan itu. Tapi… melihat senyum di wajah gadis yang sudah berbaik hati menyapaku ini—namanya Meer dan dia mengidolakan Lacus Hibiki—dulunya Clyne—aku tak bisa bersikap jahat sambil menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa wanita itu, idolanya… adalah pemilik tempat kursus musik tempat aku belajar dulu.

_Ukh, baiklah. Satu… setidaknya aku bisa berteman dengan satu orang kan?_

Dan begitulah, akhirnya aku membiarkan Meer menjadi temanku. Teman pertamaku. Yah, mungkin satu-satunya juga.

Meer menyenangkan, dia baik dan sangat aktif. Tapi seperti halnya anak-anak menyenangkan lainnya, dia juga seorang penggosip.

Dari Meer aku mengetahui siapa yang populer dan siapa yang tidak—aku salah satu dari golongan pertama anehnya—lalu dia memberitahuku tentang siapa berpacaran dengan siapa, atau siapa sedang dekat dengan siapa, dan dia menceritakan tentang hampir semua anak dari _hall of fame_—bahkan sampai kisah-kisah memalukan mereka, sementara aku tetap menjaga jarak karena aku tidak mau diriku sendiri menjadi bahan cerita Meer pada grup vokal-nya.

Lalu saat kupikir aku berhasil melewati yang tersulit dari pertemananku dengan Meer yang pegosip sejati, ternyata aku salah.

"Mey, Auel Neider memperhatikanmu!" kata Meer suatu hari ketika kami sedang makan siang di kantin, aku memberinya tatapan bingung sambil terus memakan kentang panggang pesananku. Dia menghela napas, mengerti—setelah sekian lama—bahwa karena keseriusanku pada kelas-kelas yang kuikuti, aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli Auel Neider itu siapa.

"Auel Neider, gitaris super keren dari keluarga Neider! Kudengar dia sampai bertengkar dengan keluarganya demi masuk kesini!" Meer menjelaskan kepadaku dengan berapi-api, dan dari sikapnya, aku mengerti dengan jelas seberapa kadar 'kekerenan' Auel Neider ini dimatanya.

Aku terus memakan kentangku—takut keburu dingin—dan hanya memberinya respon sekadarnya seperti 'oh', 'keren'—tidak niat, dan 'ok'—sebisanya. Meer menatapku gusar, sepertinya tidak suka dengan sikapku yang cuek dan tidak begitu memperhatikan ucapannya.

"Oh, ayolah Mey" katanya memelas "Aku berani bertaruh kau akan berterima kasih padaku suatu hari nanti"

Hm, begitukah? Apa benar aku akan berterima kasih?

* * *

Kata Vino gadis itu bernama Meyrin, Meyrin Hawke. Dia berasal dari sebuah keluarga biasa dan dia naik kereta dari stasiun pertama yang berarti rumahnya sangat jauh dari sini.

Hei, darimana Vino mendapatkan semua informasi itu?

Sial, aku kalah _start_.

Tapi tenang saja, taruhan ini masih belum ada pemenangnya dan informasi yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Vino hanya berupa pengetahuan umum standar yang bisa didapatkan dengan mudah dimana saja. Aku butuh info yang lebih konkrit dan akurat tentang gadis itu… secepatnya.

_Well_, ternyata mendekati si bintang audisi itu tidak semudah kelihatannya. Masalahnya dia selalu saja terburu-buru, melewatkan istirahat di dalam kelas bersama biolanya, atau tidak bisa ditemukan di kereta pagi maupun pulang.

Sampai kemudian aku tahu kalau dia adalah teman lain Meer Campbell, si gadis pertunjukan. Agak mengherankan memang, karena jika mengingat Meer yang seorang _IT girl _dan biang gosip sejati, maka status pertemanannya dengan Meyrin lebih terkesan bagai pencarian mangsa ketimbang persahabatan murni.

Tapi… kelihatannya gadis itu baik-baik saja, dan tidak mendapat masalah.

Sayangnya tidak juga. Karena di tahun kedua ini, sementara popularitas Meyrin semakin naik karena ia masih memegang statusnya sebagai siswi terbaik di angkatan kami sekaligus juara bertahan di tiap ujian dan lomba-lomba yang didaftarkan sekolah untuknya, popularitas Meer sedikit menurun karena banyaknya persaingan di antara para calon penyanyi—dan terutamanya karena modal utama Meer hanyalah suaranya yang mirip dengan wanita itu—Lacus, dan gayanya yang suka sok seksi.

Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu ingin mempedulikan urusan ala drama remaja ini. Lagipula, siapa juga yang tidak tahu bahwa _IT girl_ adalah teman yang berbahaya. Dan… siapa suruh diam-diam menghanyutkan?

Tapi ketika aku melihat gadis itu—akhirnya—tepat di gerbong sebelah, bersandar pada pintu yang tidak terbuka dengan wajah sendu seperti mau menangis atau sekalian bunuh diri tapi masih berusaha menutupi dengan sikap tenangnya, mau tidak mau naluri kemanusiaanku terusik juga.

_Hei, Mey… kenapa kau harus memasang wajah seperti itu sih?_

Ketika mata biru gadis itu melihat balik ke mataku, aku melihat bagaimana sorot sendu yang seperti orang baru divonis penyakit mematikan tadi berubah seketika. Dan pandangan matanya saat ini tampak seperti menyalahkanku, seakan-akan ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa semua yang terjadi kepadanya akhir-akhir ini adalah kesalahanku, semuanya salahku.

_Cih, enak saja. Itu kan murni salahmu sendiri, kenapa juga kau harus menyalahkanku?_ Dan itulah yang kupikirkan ketika aku membalas tatapan matanya yang jadi menyebalkan itu, sedikit berharap ia menangkap maksudku.

Meyrin tidak beranjak dari posisinya dan kami terus berbalas pikiran setiap kali mata kami bertemu.

_Aneh, kenapa rasanya jadi seperti telepati saja?_

Lalu, tepat sebelum kereta tiba di sekolah, aku melihat pandangan gadis itu berubah lagi; kali ini matanya tampak lebih hidup dan tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa kecil yang tampaknya malu-malu.

Aku menyipitkan mata untuk memfokuskan penglihatan, benarkah aku telah membuat Meyrin Hawke tertawa dengan telepati tidak jelas barusan? _Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk peduli. Tapi… gadis itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa seperti itu, bahkan di foto-foto yang pernah diambil diam-diam oleh teman-temanku. Baru kali ini.

Dan saat itu aku berpikir bahwa mungkin saja taruhan yang belum berakhir ini bisa kumenangkan.

Mungkin saja aku memang tak pernah tertakdir untuk kekalahan.

* * *

Seharusnya aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang seperti Meer—atau siapapun, menjadi temanku. Seharusnya aku tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip hidupku.

Bahwa aku tidak disini untuk berteman, tapi untuk lulus.

Dan karena telah membodohi diri sendiri dengan berpikir bahwa aku bisa sedikit menikmati masa-masa SMA-ku dengan memiliki seorang sahabat, aku tahu inilah harga yang harus kubayar—harga sebuah kebodohan.

Sejak Meer lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman kelas vokalnya, aku seharusnya sudah sadar bahwa waktunya bersikap sebagai temanku sudah mulai habis.

Tapi tidak.

Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, aku ini bodoh. Bodoh kalau soal pertemanan. Aku sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga ataupun bersiap-siap ketika tirai drama picisan itu sudah mulai terbuka, dan tidak perlu heran ketika mereka menyerangku, aku tidak punya pertahanan selain kesunyian.

Suatu hari—yang kukira seperti hari-hari biasanya. Tiba-tiba Meer mendatangiku dan mengajakku makan siang di luar—_which is not usual_. Karena terbawa suasana dan kukira pertemanan kami masih baik-baik saja aku menurut, dan setelah membereskan barang-barangku, aku mengikutinya.

Dan tertipu… sepenuhnya.

Meer membawaku ke suatu tempat yang gelap dan tersembunyi—yang aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa sekolahku punya tempat seperti ini di dalamnya. Disana, kami… kami tidak sendiri.

Ada beberapa anak lain—yang kukenali sebagai teman-teman vokal Meer—sudah menunggu sambil tersenyum mencurigakan. Dan ketika melihat aku datang bersama Meer—tampaknya mereka sudah merencanakannya—mereka langsung menyambutku, dan menarikku.

Aku didudukkan di sebuah kursi di tengah ruangan itu, dan mereka berdiri mengelilingiku dengan gaya angkuh bak penjahat di film-film. Salah satu dari mereka mengikat tanganku ke belakang kursi, sementara yang lain mengata-ngataiku dengan kata-kata kotor apapun yang bisa mereka pikirkan.

Mereka meneriakiku dengan berbagai kata-kata kasar, dan Meer termasuk dalam kata 'mereka'. Dan aku memilih diam, tapi tidak menangis.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis.

Waktu terus berjalan dan kata-kata mereka semakin menyakitkan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa memikirkan kata-kata seperti itu untuk mengata-ngataiku. Dan aku tidak tahu… bagaimana caranya mereka tahu masalah pribadiku.

Mereka menyinggung masalah ayahku yang tidak tahu ada dimana dan punya kemungkinan selingkuh dengan siapa saja…

Mereka juga menyinggung masalah ibuku yang boros dan siap menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan popularitas, dan menuduhku sebagai apel yang jatuh tak jauh dari pohon bernama ibu…

Dan kemudian… mereka menyinggung tentang kakak perempuanku…

Kata mereka, kak Luna adalah semacam penjilat guru di sekolahnya. Dan mereka juga mengatakan bahwa kakakku itu adalah wanita jalang yang sudah tidur dengan banyak orang.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan berusaha keras menahan airmataku yang hampir tumpah mendengar tudingan-tudingan tak berdasar itu. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa semua itu tidak benar.

Tapi bagaimana caranya…

Aku saja tidak benar-benar tahu kehidupan seperti apa yang dijalani kakakku di sekolahnya sana.

Dan kalau aku berteriak, bisa-bisa mereka semakin marah dan tindakan mereka semakin brutal.

Ya Tuhan… aku harus bagaimana?

Ketika bel masuk berbunyi, akhirnya mereka meninggalkanku.

Tapi mereka tidak melepaskanku.

Jadi selama beberapa saat, aku masih terduduk. Lalu kemudian aku sadar bahwa mereka tak sepintar dugaanku. Dan ikatan bodoh itu, bahkan tidak butuh tenaga untuk melepaskannya.

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa benar-benar tak berdaya.

Untuk sesaat, aku ingin marah pada semua orang.

Pada ayahku yang tak pernah peduli kepada kami…

Pada ibu yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri…

Dan pada kak Luna yang memilih untuk kabur sendiri…

Tapi buat apa?

Tak akan ada yang berubah, bahkan jika aku marah.

Jadi, aku memilih untuk pulang saja.

Rasanya seperti habis divonis kanker otak stadium 4 ketika akhirnya aku tiba di dalam kereta. Aku benar-benar tak punya tenaga bahkan untuk meminta seseorang menggeser posisinya agar aku bisa duduk.

Lalu kuputuskan untuk bersadar pada pintu geser yang berada di dekatku. Lagipula, belum ada siapapun di tempat itu, jadi aku tak perlu buang-buang tenaga selain untuk menyandarkan tas biolaku di pintu, dan ikut bersandar sambil bertumpu pada tas itu.

Mata biru kehijauan itu menatapku dari kaca pintu gerbong sebelah dengan tatapan heran dan kasihan, seakan-akan ia bertanya kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.

Aku mengenali mata itu, dan rambutnya, juga aura superstar yang berpendar di sekitarnya.

Dia adalah Auel Neider… sumber masalah yang membuat Meer dan teman-temannya mengataiku wanita jalang, penggoda kaum adam, dan sebagainya yang tidak ingin aku ingat satu per satu.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu memenuhi kepalaku, tanpa sadar aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

_Ini salahmu bodoh! Pembawa masalah! Pergi sana! Dan kembalikan kehidupan sekolahku yang damai seperti sebelum kau merusaknya!_

Kali ini, kalau bukan karena aku takut dipermalukan di depan umum, ingin sekali aku meneriakkan kata-kata itu di wajahnya yang malah terlihat seperti orang jahil yang siap beraksi.

Aku marah, jujur saja. Dan melihat orang itu membuatku merasa tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya karena dia memperhatikanku.

Dan kalau itu dia… pembalasanku akan tepat sasaran.

Tapi… kenapa dia membuat wajah seperti itu?

Ketika sedang tenggelam dalam pikiranku yang kelam, tahu-tahu laki-laki bernama Auel itu malah membuat ekspresi super absurd yang aneh tapi membuatku ingin tertawa…

Sial… aku kan ingin marah, kenapa kau membuatku tertawa?

* * *

Aku memenangkannya. Aku memenangkan taruhan itu.

Di tahun ketiga ini, dengan bantuan Vino yang sebenarnya berniat memanfaatkan kesempatan proyek _band_ untuk mendekati Meyrin—dengan mengajaknya bergabung dengan _band_ kami—aku berhasil mengajaknya kencan.

Meyrin benar-benar pemalu dan selalu memandang rendah dirinya sendiri. Hal itu tampak begitu kuat melekat padanya sampai-sampai aku saja bisa menyimpulkannya hanya dengan satu kali _jamming_.

Padahal permainan biolanya sangat indah, dan aku bisa mengatakan dia jenius dalam hal ini karena tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bisa menyesuaikan irama biolanya dengan lagu yang kami mainkan.

Tapi kemudian dia memainkannya dengan begitu kaku dan membuat lagunya jadi terdengar aneh. Maka selaku vokalis sekaligus orang yang pertama menyadari keganjilan itu, aku pun mengingatkannya. Berkali-kali.

Lalu di hari terakhir latihan bersama kami sebagai _band_—dan belum ada seorangpun dari kedua temanku yang berinisiatif mengajaknya berkencan—aku pun mengambil kesempatan itu. Kukatakan pada Meyrin tujuannya hanya untuk sekadar berkenalan lebih jauh karena selain untuk latihan, Meyrin tidak pernah punya waktu bahkan untuk sekadar istirahat siang.

_Well_, gadis itu setuju. Tapi ia tampak begitu waspada dan skeptis ketika menerimanya. Dan kupikir itu beralasan, mengingat ia sempat di-_bully_ waktu kelas dua.

Awalnya aku mengajak Meyrin berkencan pada hari Jumat—tepatnya sepulang sekolah pada hari itu, dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan membawanya ke tempat karaoke. Tapi Meyrin menolak tawaran itu mentah-mentah dan langsung bersiap pulang sebelum akhirnya setuju ketika aku mengatakan ingin mengajaknya minum teh dan jalan-jalan ke taman kota pada hari Sabtu.

Pada hari Sabtu, sembari minum teh di toko bertema _outdoor_,kami berbicara panjang-lebar dan aku menemukan betapa banyaknya persamaan di antara kami—di samping perbedaan-perbedaan yang mencolok seperti latar finansial dan sebagainya.

Ketika berjalan-jalan di taman hiburan—dia sempat marah dan mengancam mau pulang waktu kuberitahu bahwa tujuanku memang mengajaknya ke taman hiburan dan bukan taman kota—aku memegang tangannya—lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingku ke kelingkingnya, dan dia tidak menariknya; sedikit mengejutkanku karena kupikir dia akan menolak dan mempertanyakan tindakanku tapi ternyata tidak.

Aku melirik ke arah wajahnya yang ternyata disembunyikan di balik rambut merahnya yang hanya diikat sebagiannya. Dan dia mengataiku bodoh—meskipun tidak berusaha melepaskan diri—ketika aku bertanya apakah dia menoleh ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah dari pandanganku.

Meyrin lalu bertanya padaku tentang alasanku memilih mengambil kelas gitar dan bukannya vokal sementara akulah vokalis _band_ kami. Kukatakan padanya beberapa alasan yang tampak masuk akal meski sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena itu pertama kalinya ada orang yang menanyaiku pertanyaan seperti itu, sementara kebanyakan orang langsung menyimpulkan—seenaknya—bahwa aku mengambil kelas gitar karena vokalku sudah bagus.

Kemudian aku berganti menanyainya tentang bagaimana awalnya ia menyukai biola. Lalu… dia bercerita kepadaku tentang guru musiknya di SMP yang mengenalkannya pada sebuah kursus musik di dekat sekolah yang katanya merupakan milik ia dan istrinya.

Dan aku sedikit terkejut, ketika di akhir cerita Meyrin menyebutkan bahwa guru musiknya itu bernama Kira Hibiki dan istrinya adalah Lacus—wanita yang sama dengan orang yang menginspirasiku untuk memilih berkiprah di dunia musik.

Ketika hari sudah semakin gelap, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan di dalam perjalan pulangku, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah kisah wanita itu akan terjadi juga kepadaku… bertemu seseorang, yang kemudian semakin memperkuat keputusanku untuk berada di dunia musik ini.

Tapi buru-buru kutepis pemikiran itu… karena, setelah ini kami masih harus memikirkan tentang kelulusan. Dan aku tidak yakin aku akan pernah memikirkan untuk bertemu dengan Meyrin lagi setelah hari ini.

Lagipula… dia kan hanya obyek taruhan yang berhasil kumenangkan, bukan?

Oh, ternyata aku salah...

* * *

_Aku tidak menyangka, bisa semudah itu jatuh cinta kepada sahabat pertamaku setelah insiden Meer._

Ketika memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat lagi foto-foto di buku tahuan SMA, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat tulisan itu di bawah foto seorang remaja laki-laki berambut biru langit yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena ditunjuk menjadi pembicara di kelulusan.

Tapi aku lebih tidak menyangka lagi, bahwa orang itu… akan datang kepadaku lagi setelah kami terpisah sejauh ribuan memori usai upacara kelulusan SMA, untuk berlutut di hadapanku dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya dan mengatakan:

"Kupikir, ini saatnya bagimu untuk kembali kepadaku, dan tidak pergi lagi untuk setidaknya 50 atau 60 tahun ke depan"

* * *

**_A/n: _**_Oh, I can't believe I'm done before today's becoming yesterday..._

_Anyway, let me know what you all think about this of my comeback fic... _

_I'll see you around in another then~ _

_Love, _

_._

**_Snow_**


End file.
